


Alone No More

by Arcfly



Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcfly/pseuds/Arcfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Terra and Adam deepens as Terra realizes that Adam's isolation for the past two hundred years has denied him the most basic human contact. She promises to show him all the tenderness that he's never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of his insecurities, Adam trusts Terra to be his first.

Terra fumbled with the keys to her new apartment, trying to juggle her purse and two bags of groceries at the same time. She cursed under her breath as she felt one of them slipping. Before it hit the floor someone lifted both grocery bags from her arms. Startled, Terra looked up to see Adam standing next to her.

"Adam!" Terra smiled breathlessly. Her heart skipped a beat and it wasn't just because he'd taken her off guard. It had been three days since she'd last seen him. Three days of missing him fiercely. Terra supposed that a therapist would tell her that the reason she'd formed such a strong attachment to Adam was because, other than the gargoyles, she didn't really have anyone else in her life. Starting over in a strange city with a new identity was a bitch. Terra also supposed that she would tell that therapist to get screwed. Her connection to Adam had begun the moment they'd met. Besides, her unhealthy attachment to Adam would be the least of the therapist's worries if Terra were to tell her about the last 6 months of her life. They'd throw her in a loony bin if she started talking about gargoyles and demons and reanimated corpses.

"Are you going to unlock the door?" Adam growled, his electric blue eyes glaring at her from beneath his lowered brow. Terra realized that she'd been staring at him and she wanted to kick herself. He no doubt thought she was gawking at his scars. The last thing she wanted to do was make Adam feel like a freak. He got enough of that from everyone else.

"You surprised me," she said with a smile, trying to wipe that guarded looked off his face as she opened the door. She laughed. "Seems like you're always saving me! Or my groceries, at least."

Adam didn't return her smile but she thought she saw his scowl relax a little. Terra wasn't sure she'd ever seen him really smile and that made her more than a little sad. She led him into the apartment, tossing her keys and purse onto a side table. Adam took the groceries through into the kitchen as she took off her jacket. She called to him, "Just leave them on the counter. There's nothing perishable. I'll take care of them later."

He returned to her tiny living room as she was kicking off her shoes. She gestured to the couch. "Have a seat, I'll be right back."

Adam sat down gingerly on Terra's couch as she walked out of the room. He didn't know what he was doing here. He'd stayed away for three days, hunting down the small pocket of demons in this city and descending them without mercy. He derived a good deal of satisfaction in knowing that by doing so, he was protecting Terra. He should continue to protect her by staying as far away from her as he could get. How could she start a new life with someone- something- like him around to remind her of everything she'd lost? And yet...she'd smiled when she saw him. No one ever smiled when they saw Adam except Terra. It made him feel...he didn't know what. He didn't have the words. All he knew was that he liked the feeling she gave him. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. Terra was nice. She probably only smiled at him out of pity. He stiffened, hands clenching with sudden, frustrated anger. He didn't want her pity. He would tell her about his hunt, let her know that she was safe in this city, and then he would go.

Terra paused in the living room threshold, taking this opportunity to observe Adam before he noticed her. He sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, hands fisted on his knees, glaring at the coffee table. She wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to tell because his default expression was always a scowl. But she knew there was more to him than just a bad attitude. He tried so hard to hide behind his anger. Trust wasn't something that came easily to him and Terra felt blessed that Adam had bestowed some of his precious trust on her. Just seeking out her company was a big step for him. He didn't really like being around humans. Who could blame him when they looked at him with such disgust? Terra's heart swelled and she was suddenly just so happy to see him sitting on her couch that it seemed only natural to walk over to him, lean down and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Adam's whole body jolted and when she drew back his intense blue eyes were wide with shock. Terra felt breathless herself and her heart was suddenly racing. She should've known better than to think that she could give him a casual peck without consequences. Her attraction for him was too strong. But now that they had broached the subject, so to speak...

"Adam..." Terra hesitated. She was crossing a line here, into new territory. There'd be no going back. "Have you ever...kissed someone before?"

"No," Adam said, his voice even deeper and rougher than usual. Terra thought she detected a slight blush before he closed up again, looking away and settling into his usual scowl. Terra's heart quivered as she realized that she had just given him his first kiss, such as it was. She'd known that his contact with humans was extremely limited but she was just now processing exactly what that meant. The night she'd met him, when she'd treated his wounds, he had flinched at her gentlest touch. She realized it hadn't just been because he was hurt. He'd never been touched without the intention to harm before. Pain was all he'd ever known. He'd never been kissed, never been hugged, never been shown any tenderness. Tears stung Terra's eyes. Adam noticed and his scowl became more fierce.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, I just-" Terra look into his electric eyes, so guarded, and she wished she could show him all the love and tenderness that had been denied to him for over two hundred years. "I think about how alone you've been for so long and I- I want you to know, you're not alone anymore, Adam."

Terra leaned down and kissed him again. This time she let her lips linger. His entire body tensed, practically vibrating at the touch of her mouth to his. That was his only reaction and Terra doubted he had any idea how to react. How could he? Adam's life was all about descending demons. He avoided humans whenever possible and she couldn't quite picture him watching movies or reading novels. And certainly not ones about love. She gently touched her tongue to his lips and when he gasped, she slipped inside. He slowly began to respond, following her lead artlessly. Then Terra cupped his scarred jaw and Adam made a rough noise before breaking away.

"Terra," he rasped, gripping her hand and pulling it from his face. His eyes were tortured. Was she doing this out of pity? Adam fumbled with the words. He'd never been very eloquent but now, with his heart pounding and the taste of Terra on his lips, he felt even more inarticulate than usual. "You don't have to...I know I'm not-"

She touched her finger to his lips, silencing him and sending an electric charge through his body.

"I know I don't have to, Adam." She was looking at him in a way no one had ever looked at him before. As though she couldn't see his scars. As though she was looking at a man, not a monster. "I want to be with you."

Primal lust surged within Adam like an inferno, threatening to burn away all control. Disjointed images of half-understood passion seared his mind. He felt his flesh swelling rapidly, almost painfully. The violence of his reaction frightened him. He swallowed hard and looked away in shame. He couldn't meet those eyes that looked at him like a man when he knew he was a monster.

"I don't want to hurt you," he ground out. And it seemed inevitable that he would. She was too small, too delicate, too soft, too perfect for a beast like him.

Terra wouldn't let him avoid her gaze, cupping his face in her hands and gently drawing him back to look at her. She met his eyes steadily. "You won't hurt me, Adam. I trust you."

He shuddered as her words only fanned the flames within him. There was no fear in her eyes but he couldn't still the fear in his heart. If he hurt her- the one person who smiled when they saw him- he was sure his newly gained soul would be ripped out of his body, never to return.

Adam looked almost panicked and Terra wondered if she was pushing things too far, too fast. Maybe it would be better to give him some space, let him get used to the idea. He looked about ready to bolt. But she was afraid if she let him go now, he might never come back. The thought of never seeing him again was unbearable.

"Adam, am I wrong in thinking that you've never been with a woman before?" Terra asked, gently stroking his scarred cheek.

"No...I've never-" Adam's voice was so guttural that she could feel it in her belly. He swallowed loudly. "I've never been with anyone."

"Then will you trust me, Adam? To be your first?"

Adam closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't say yes. He shouldn't even think about touching her with his monster's hands. Or letting her touch his scarred, piecemeal body. He would disgust her, disappoint her, frighten her, hurt her-

"Please," Terra whispered.

Adam opened his eyes, fell into hers and said, "Yes."

This time when Terra leaned down to kiss him Adam tentatively met her halfway. Terra's relief and pleasure at his acceptance was overwhelming. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth and sucked gently. Adam groaned and shifted restlessly, although he made no move to touch her. She knew a combination of inexperience and uncertainty held him back still. She thought the best way to soothe his fears was to show him he had nothing to fear. Terra ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, to lace her fingers with his. She eased slowly back from the kiss. What she saw pleased her. Adam's lips were flushed and wet, his eyes hot and hooded. He looked slightly savage but she felt no fear, only a visceral thrill. She'd seen him crush bone with his bare hands but she knew he'd sooner die than harm her. She tugged gently at his hands, encouraging him to stand. "Let's go to my room."

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before rising to follow her down the hall into her bedroom. She led him to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp there before facing him. His expression was a mixture of desire and nervousness. Terra had never been with a virgin before and she was surprised at how much the thought of being his first affected her. Taking the lead, guiding him; it was as heady as any drug. She was already incredibly aroused and they'd done nothing but kiss. 

Wordlessly, she pushed his coat from his shoulders, throwing it over the chair next to the nightstand. He helped her remove his hoodie, fumbling a little with the zipper. It followed the coat. He froze when she reached for the hem of his shirt though and she knew he was painfully self-conscious about his body, his scars. So she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He relaxed almost instantly, letting her slide the shirt slowly up over his taut belly as their tongues dueled languidly. She broke the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt up over his head and toss it onto the chair. Although she'd love nothing more than to look him over, explore his muscular body, she knew it would only make him uncomfortable. So she simply pressed her body to his and continued kissing him. He sucked her tongue gently, just as she had done to him, and fire raced along her nerve endings. He was definitely getting the hang of this although he was still keeping his hands to himself. She figured it was time to change that. She broke off the kiss in spite of his little grunt of disappointment.

Then Adam's mouth went dry as Terra took her shirt off, tossing it on top of his. He became brutally aware of the contrast between his grotesque flesh and her smooth, flawless skin. Before his self-consciousness had time to set in though, Terra removed her bra and Adam was transfixed. Her breasts were round and tilted up, the aureoles a soft pink. Adam made an involuntary sound, deep in his chest. As he watched, her nipples tightened into little buds. His hands itched to touch her but he kept them fisted at his sides until Terra took them in her own. She gently pried open his fingers and tugged the glove off, placing a soft kiss in the center of his palm. Adam felt hot and shaky as she repeated her actions with the other hand before guiding them to her breasts.

She was soft and delicate, small enough that his large hands covered her easily. The feel of her was both a relief and an agitation. Adam wasn't certain what he was supposed to do. He cupped her, squeezing ever so lightly. He rubbed her nipples delicately with his thumbs, fascinated when they hardened even more and Terra's breath hitched. Without thinking, Adam bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Terra cried out. Instantly, he let go, stopped touching her, stepped away, horrified that he'd hurt her, disgusted her. 

"I'm sorry," His voice was strangled. Terra was startled at how quickly he'd retreated and her heart broke at the shame on his face. He thought he'd done something wrong.

"Oh, Adam," she sighed, catching his hands to keep him from withdrawing further. "It's ok. You didn't hurt me. Does it hurt when I do this to you?"

She pulled him close, took his nipple into her mouth and sucked. Adam let out a groan that rumbled against her lips. When she lifted her mouth, he was breathing hard and his face was flushed. She smiled. "How did that feel?"

"Good," Adam growled and to her delight he needed no further prompting to return his hands to her breasts and his mouth to her nipple. He sucked delicately, sending fire racing through her belly. She moaned and thread her fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head. He lifted his mouth to lick her softly before moving to the other breast and repeating his ministrations there. He gently rubbed her now wet nipple, pinching it lightly, playing with it as he continued to suckle her, harder now. Terra felt her sex throb to the rhythm of his suction and she bit her lip. Damn, he learned fast.

Adam gloried in the taste and feel of Terra's flesh. The knowledge that he was bringing her pleasure was heady. He never wanted to stop. Every soft moan that passed from her lips seem to lick along his spine and every inch of his skin felt tight and hot. The blood was pounding so loudly in his ears that at first he didn't hear Terra say his name. She tugged him gently away from her breast, his mouth reluctantly releasing her nipple with a wet sound. He looked at her and licked his lips. Her aureoles were swollen and wet, tightened into hard points, a much darker pink now.

The fierceness of Adam's gaze as he looked at her breasts sent a hot thrill straight to Terra's pussy. He was completely focused on her, flushed and panting. She looked down and saw that his erection was straining the front of his pants.

"Let's make you more comfortable," she murmured and deftly maneuvered him so that his back was to the bed. "Sit down."

As he lowered himself to the edge of the bed, Adam grimaced a little, stretching his legs out to ease the pressure between them. It didn't help. Then Terra stepped between his thighs and laid her hand on his belt. Adam stopped breathing. She looked into his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning her attention downward. She unbuckled his belt, unsnapped his jeans and carefully lowered the zipper. He groaned as his swollen cock was released. Adam watched her face nervously. He didn't know how he compared to other men. Was he too small? Too big? What did she like? Would she be disappointed? Disgusted?

Terra's lips formed a little oh as she looked at him. Blushing, the thought occurred to her that Victor Frankenstein must have expended a good deal of effort to find a penis this beautiful. Adam was perfectly proportioned, just the right length and thickness, heavily veined, sexy as all hell. She felt her pussy well with moisture and licked her lips. His cock twitched and she looked up to see Adam watching her intently, a hint of uncertainty creeping back into his eyes. Terra smiled sultrily and wrapped her hand around his erection. He jolted, a hoarse growl torn from his throat. She watched a bead of pre-cum well from the tip of his cock. She realized that he probably wasn't going to last long, this being his first time. She'd have to be careful not to stimulate him too much. She knew she should save this kind of foreplay for another time but she couldn't resist stroking him up and down, rubbing her palm lightly over the head of his cock and watching his face contort with passion as he groaned helplessly. She forced herself to stop, gripping his head and kissing him passionately as she pressed her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her, his cock a red hot brand against her belly, his heart thundering against hers.

"Help me," she whispered against his lips and guided his hands to her pants. Adam fumbled with the snap, his hands trembling. He pulled his mouth from hers to concentrate on the zipper, his fierce absorption in the task adorably sexy. She helped him push her jeans over her hips and down her thighs. She kicked them off as he ran his hand lightly down her side, over her belly, hesitating just above her pink cotton panties. They were damp with her juices, clinging a little as she shimmied out of them.

Adam swallowed hard as he looked at her. At the top of her thighs was a neat patch of blonde curls and peeking out from beneath were the pink lips of her sex, pouty with moisture. She was beautiful and enticing. Even the musky scent of her excited him. He wanted to taste her, as he had her nipples. Would she like that? He licked his lips. Terra guided his hand between her legs. The heat he found there seared him, took away his breath. She showed him the little nub at the top of her sex and when he touched it she keened and wetness spilled over his fingers. His cock answered with another bead of pre-cum as his fingers slipped between those slick pink lips. Terra whispered breathlessly, "Oh yes, Adam- inside, put your finger inside me."

Adam probed gently, pushing his index finger into her dewy sheath as she moaned. She was wet, hot, tight. The feel of her made his whole body hum feverishly. Instinctively, he began moving his finger in and out of her little pussy. Terra gripped his broad shoulders and braced her legs apart as Adam fingered her. She was on fire.

"Another," Terra urged, kneading his shoulders restlessly. "Put another one in."

"You're so small," Adam rasped. "I don't want to hurt you."

Terra laughed soundlessly. If she couldn't handle a couple of his fingers, she sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle his cock, but she didn't point this out to him. She stroked his hair and gasped, "Please, I can take it."

The breathless passion in her voice excited Adam, making him want to please her. He found her clit again first, circling it with his thumb. She responded with a rush of wet heat and a whimper. Only when her flesh was dripping did he cautiously work another finger into her, stretching her delicately. He pumped his fingers in and out of her sweet cunt unhurriedly. 

Adam was being so gentle, so tender. He touched her as though she was made of spun glass. It made her heart melt but at the same time it was killing her. He was completely absorbed in his task, all of his energy focused on pleasuring her. Terra bit her lip. His intensity was a definite turn-on. Suddenly he looked up at her with those electric blue eyes and growled, "I want to taste you."

Terra's heart thundered at his words, his pleading tone fanning her arousal to a fever pitch. She moaned, "Yes."

Adam bent his head to her flesh hungrily. He kept his fingers buried deep in her pussy as he took her clit into his mouth. Terra gasped, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as lightning scorched her, shuddering along her nerve endings in an inferno of pleasure. Adam wrapped an arm around her hips to steady Terra as he tongued her. She tasted so good, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He began to suck gently as he continued to pump his fingers into her. Terra keened loudly, her knees weakening. Shocked, she realized that she was fast approaching orgasm. 

Terra's pussy suddenly clenched on Adam's fingers, squeezing them tight. In reaction, his cock jerked, slapping his belly. He groaned deep in his chest.

"Adam, wait," she gasped. "Stop."

Instantly, he leaned back, removing his mouth and hands from her flesh, panting. "I'm so-"

She pulled him back to her, leaning into him, kissing him fervently. Terra could taste herself on his lips. She shivered hotly. "It's ok. You did good. More than good. You were about to make me cum. And I don't want to do that yet."

"You were going to cum?" Adam asked wonderingly. He looked down at her pussy and she watched his adam's apple bob up and down. He told her gutturally, "I want to make you cum."

His deep voice vibrated along the length of her body where she was pressed against him, humming in her sex, making her whimper. Jesus, she was still close. She wondered if he could make her cum just by talking in that sexy growl of his. Probably, at this point. She'd never gotten so hot, so fast before. Being with Adam, his titillating mix of tenderness and inexperience, was more of a turn on than she could ever have imagined. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, away from him. She looked down at his cock. "Don't worry, Adam, you're gonna make me cum."

He blushed and shifted restlessly, his cock bobbing.

"First, let's finish getting you undressed."

Terra knelt in front of him to unlace his boots. Adam helped clumsily, his hands shaking. He kept thinking about how her pussy had squeezed his fingers so tight. The thought of feeling all that wet heat wrapped around his cock was a little distracting to say the least. His heart was pounding, his head spinning. After his boots and socks were off, Terra began tugging at his jeans. Adam stopped to look at his cock, really look at it, and panic set in. He was too big. She's felt snug just on his fingers. He wasn't going to fit, he was going to hurt her.

"Terra, stop." She looked up at the alarm in his voice. "It's-I'm too...big. You don't have to- I can make you cum without-"

Adam was beyond ready, his hard on twitching with eagerness- and yet he was still trying to protect her from himself. Terra's heart glowed. Still on her knees, she reached up and put her finger to his lips. "Adam, you said you would trust me. Do you?"

"Yes," Adam whispered against her fingers.

Terra smiled and purred, "Then help me get your pants off."

He swallowed hard and lifted his hips so that she could tug his jeans down. When they were gone, she stood up and urged him to scoot back on the bed, nudging him until he was leaning back on his elbows. With his body laid out before her, taut and muscular, Terra couldn't resist admiring him. He was such a beautiful contradiction- perfectly proportioned but crisscrossed with thick scars. In that moment, she wondered if Victor Frankenstein had been more of an artist than a scientist. But the longer she looked, the more Adam seemed to draw in on himself and she could feel his insecurities growing. She didn't know how he could possibly doubt her attraction to him at this point but she suspected only time and persistence would ever convince him.

She leaned over him, bracing her hands on either side of his torso, kissing his throat. He quivered beneath her as she slowly climbed on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she did so. Terra sat up when she was straddling his hips, bracing her hands on his tight stomach and cradling his erection against her sex. Adam panted, eyes dilated as he watched her take hold of him and lift herself up. His cock throbbed in her hands as she aligned the head against her cunt. At the hot feel of her, Adam gripped her thighs tight and hissed between his teeth. Every muscle in his body was rock hard, every inch of his skin on fire, but none more so than where her pussy kissed his cock. Terra teased him, rubbing herself on the tip so that he just barely slipped between her slick lips. He whimpered, shuddering beneath her as pre-cum leaked from his penis to mingle with her juices. And then Terra bit her lip and stopped teasing. She lowered herself over him, taking the thick head into her cunt, working him past the initial snugness of her sheath, sinking down on him in one long, slow descent.

Adam's world went white hot as Terra slowly enveloped his cock in her tight flesh. He couldn't breathe, could barely see as the blood roared through his veins. He arched his head back, letting loose with a long, deep growl. She was wet, snug, hot. She was the only thing he could feel, smell, hear, see. She was everything. He kept himself perfectly still beneath her with an effort, looking up at her with all the intensity of what he was feeling. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed as she made a little humming noise in the back of her throat. She was so beautiful. As though she felt him looking at her, Terra opened her eyes. What she saw in his seemed to excite her. She whimpered and started to move, riding him deep and slow. Adam hadn't thought that the sensations he was feeling could get better, hotter, but they did. He shook with the power of what she was doing to him. Adam couldn't help the loud groans he made as Terra worked her pussy up and down his shaft, each stroke stoking the inferno inside until he felt like was going to explode.

Terra relished the feel of Adam's big cock filling her pussy, stretching her. Her whole body blazed with heat, especially between her legs were sex gripped Adam tight. He was tense beneath her, every muscle delineated as he restrained himself. She wanted to ride him forever but already she could feel her orgasm licking along her spine. The noises he made as she fucked him only sent her higher. 

"Please," he ground out, not sure what he was begging for but somehow sure that she could give it to him. She began to move faster, ride him harder, moaning hungrily.

Terra could tell that Adam was going to cum soon, as she had predicted. But then, she was so close to cumming herself that she made no attempt to extend their lovemaking any further. Instead she leaned forward and told him breathlessly, "It's ok, Adam, you can move."

It was as though she had let him off of a leash. He snarled and gripped her hips, thrusting upward again and again. Terra cried out at the feel of him driving hard into her pussy. His sudden lack of control ratcheted up the heat in her sex until she couldn't breathe. Adam bucked beneath her, lifting her knees off the bed. Then he was roaring as he came, releasing his seed deep within her. Terra followed moments later, wailing as her pussy clamped down on his cock, milking him as she exploded in ecstasy.

Terra collapsed onto Adam, body glowing in the aftermath. Her heart thundered in her ears as she mewled with the aftershocks of pleasure. Adam's chest heaved beneath and his hands shook as he ran them up her back into her hair. She lifted her head to look at him. He looked stunned, overwhelmed. She purred with satisfaction, "Did you like that?"

He focused those intense blue eyes on her, gripped the back of her neck and kissed her, growling against her lips, "Yes."


End file.
